<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Lights And Shadows Lie by Val_Creative</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369793">Where Lights And Shadows Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative'>Val_Creative</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asgard (Marvel), Consensual, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, Dreamsharing, Good Loki (Marvel), Hair-pulling, Hurt Thor (Marvel), Introspection, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Mutual Masturbation, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Possessive Thor (Marvel), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Unresolved Emotional Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki share a dream of Asgard no longer there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thor and Loki's Kink Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Lights And Shadows Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddex/gifts">MoonGoddex</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for stopping in for a read! Hope y'all enjoy it! 💖💖💖 Any thoughts/comments you have are deeply appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>"What sort of trickery is this?"</p><p>Thor looks up into the starless night, perplexed but not fearful. He doesn't remember taking a stroll. The faceless citizens of Asgard drift past him like shadows, whispering to each other and laughing low. A tendril of warmth unfurls in Thor's belly.</p><p>"Not I," Loki proclaims, gazing around in utmost confusion.</p><p>He's wearing simple dark green fabric. His stringy, black hair uncombed. Thor touches his own locks cautiously, discovering himself with long, golden hair. Multitudes of elaborate braids woven in. He pats himself. This is far older Asgardian armor.</p><p>"… I do believe we are dreaming, Thor."</p><p>"In one dream? Together?" Thor scoffs, fighting back a grin. "Nonsense."</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"How is that possible, Loki?"</p><p>"You speak as if I hold every answer <em>when I do not</em>," Loki tells him, his features pinched.</p><p>Thor ignores the remark, looking again to their surroundings. The more he does, the more Thor grows wary of this.</p><p>He recognizes these lower streets beyond the Royal Palace of Valaskjalf. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three cheerfully drank their fill with a younger, prideful Thor, marching from pub to pub until dawn, regaling others of their brave deeds and kissing women and burning themselves on the table-candles when quickly slapping them out. It was all in the name of merrymaking.</p><p>Loki keeps his hands inside his cloak, eyeing one of the woman hurrying by. "This is Asgard," he murmurs, standing beside a mesmerized Thor holding out his hand over a wrought-iron brazier. "It feels real… but it isn't. You know in your heart it isn't."</p><p>The coal-fire slowly, but surely, reddens and blisters the surface of Thor's palm.</p><p>He doesn't respond. Thor's eyes seem unfocused.</p><p>"For goodness sake, Thor!" Loki barks.</p><p>He grabs the other man's hand and pulls it away from the flames licking below. Loki inspects the damage, hovering his own fingers over Thor's puffy-red skin. Instead of using a nudge of Asgardian magic, Loki summons his inherent Jotunn abilities and cast a frost-healing spell onto the blisters forming. Loki's fingertips morph into blue-grey, and the corners of his eyes <em>scarlet</em>.</p><p>The pain lessens. Thor regains his composure, nodding gratefully when Loki releases him.</p><p>"We were on the Grandmaster's imperial ship. Asgard has fallen."</p><p>"It has," Loki says offhandedly, lifting his right hand and checking himself. He's returned to pale. "We appear to no longer be on the ship. If this is truly to do with one's consciousness in dreams, then it is well-made. One can be theoretically injured here."</p><p>Thor doesn't understand.</p><p>In the distance, he spots Himinbjorg, gilded and immense, tethered to the incandescence of the Rainbow Bridge. All of the wideness of the Sea of Asgard facing the realm's centre city, glimmering and a starless dark like the sky. Heimdall no longer protects the Bifrost.</p><p>Thor's jaw clenches.</p><p>"This dream makes a mockery of our pain and our loss," he says in a growl.</p><p>Loki huffs, folding his arms. "I would show more concern about whomever placed us here."</p><p>"Perhaps our minds converged in dreams of their own volition…"</p><p>Upon Thor's suggestion, Loki's mouth quirks.</p><p>"As if I would do anything with <em>you</em> unconditionally," Loki mutters.</p><p>"Surely you have, brother," a grinning Thor says haughtily.</p><p>More of the faceless Asgardians crowd, passing them like shadowy remnants, and it should anger Thor… but he tries to forget for a moment.</p><p>Thor imagines himself and Loki as children running through the Hall of Asgard, leaping off the benches, somersaulting and sliding easily across the newly washed floors. Loki was smaller and skinnier, beating Thor at the obstacles.</p><p>Loki's mouth quirks into a smirk. "Do shut up," he complains, purposely looking away from Thor.</p><p>The air rumbles with Thor's laughter.</p><p>He grasps into Loki's hair, cupping the back of his neck and holding Loki in place. It's a familiar motion.</p><p>Loki's arms fall at his sides.</p><p>"You must understand how I admired you, Loki," Thor murmurs. "More than I can ever tell you. You were far more intelligent than anyone I met. You had such talents I did not possess. Your will defied gods and monsters and darkness." Loki's eyebrows burrow, but his cheeks flush. "You had lost your way, but I believe now you have found a path worthy of taking."</p><p>
  <em>"What path?"</em>
</p><p>"I know not," Thor admits, never wavering in his resolve.</p><p>He searches Loki's face.</p><p>"But it keeps you alongside me, Loki. For this, I am content."</p><p>Loki rasps out his exhale, his blue eyes watering. Much like Thor's.</p><p>"You're being sentimental again," Loki mutters again, but chuckles. That sound alone quivers Thor's body pleasantly.</p><p>Thor doesn't consider their surroundings when he brings their lips together, covering Loki's, basking in what must be a <em>non-imaginary</em> heat coming off him. They must be here <em>together</em>. Thor's fingers drag deeper into Loki's hair, cradling his head.</p><p>Loki groans against him, seizing onto Thor's hips brutally hard and opening his mouth for another kiss.</p><p>They separate after a minute, breathing hard and unable to look away. The tiniest flecks of snow cling to Loki's eyelashes. No one pays them mind. "We're not alone," Thor announces, as more Asgardians roam up and down the stone steps nearby.</p><p>One of Loki's hands fist into the dark, draped material of Thor's robe.</p><p>"<em>Then let them feast on divinity in front of their eyes…</em>" Loki hisses, greedily eyeing Thor, "<em>if that is what it takes to have you.</em>" He smirks harder when Thor's mouth clashes his, ravenously engulfed by desire. A hint of Valkyrie's red sourwine on Loki.</p><p>Thor backs him into an outer stone wall, protectively holding Loki's head and never breaking the touch-contact. He hears Loki's shoulders impact. Loki nips on Thor's lower lip, reddening it, sucking down and making a breathless, frenzied noise when Thor's hand yanks roughly on his scalp.</p><p>"Know your place, brother," Thor whispers, not quite a threat but not a jest.</p><p>"And where is that?"</p><p>"Here," Thor answers quietly, smiling and shoving Loki's opened hand over his groin. His pupils blown black from lust.</p><p>Loki shakes his head, amused. "You are… <em>insufferable</em>…" he says, getting free and opening his partner's trousers. Loki's hand grasps Thor's cock inside his garments, mapping him, feeling him harden up and twitch. "But could you satisfy me…?"</p><p>Thor's eyes crinkle. He thrusts harshly into Loki's grip, feeling the smooth slide of fluid coating his brother's skin.</p><p>"I would have you on these stones, naked and writhing… I would have you beg me for release…"</p><p>"<em>Oh,</em>" Loki breathes, skimming his lips to Thor's jaw. "I'm afraid I do not <em>beg</em>."</p><p>"Because you have not felt me inside you first," Thor insists, pressing Loki harder against the wall. Loki's hand still between them. He decides to add his own hand, feeling along for Loki's prick hidden from him. "Would you desire it? Riding my cock as you would atop a stallion?"</p><p>Loki seems hot-flush, breathing raggedly, but his eyes shrewd.</p><p>"Filling your belly with my seed?"</p><p>All of this time, the shadow-figures of nameless Asgardians pass behind Thor… and no one notices.</p><p>"Has your silver tongue finally turned to lead?"</p><p>
  <em>"Gods…"</em>
</p><p>"Confess your desire," Thor mumbles. getting one hand underneath Loki's clothes and stroking him off. Maybe they shouldn't… maybe they <em>should</em>. Maybe this was meant to happen this way. "Confess it and I will grant you a release."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Loki…"</p><p>A choked, shaky breath escapes Loki's mouth. "Curse your Allfathers, yes, <em>yes</em>," he gasps, clasping onto Thor's nape and kissing him, stifling the affectionate laughter from the other man. Warm spit drags into Thor's mouth as Loki's tongue plunges in.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Loki…"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>No,</em>" Loki complains softly, hunched down. He only needs a few more minutes.</p><p>Thor sighs.</p><p>"It's over now," he says, clapping a sleepy-eyed but glaring Loki on his arm. Thor's hand lingers. "We've woken."</p><p>
  <em>"Piss off."</em>
</p><p>Loki's grumpiness does noting to damp Thor's spirits. He prefers a real-world touch than his dreams.</p><p>Thor leans down, ignoring a curious Valkyrie in the background, pressing his lips dryly over Loki's ear. "Cheer up, brother," he lowers his voice, savoring the immediate sensation of Loki's fingers crawling into his. "We only have the journey to Earth left."</p><p>
  <em>"That is if all goes well…"</em>
</p><p>"It will," Thor assures him, smiling.</p><p>He knows it will.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Thank you to Kat for being my last minute beta reader. Any and all mistakes left are my own damn fault.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>